


Waiting for Tonight

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: working on some recommendations for smut so i can get better at it (also there needs to be more wlw porn written by actual wlw out there lmao)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Waiting for Tonight

The club is particularly busy on a weekend night. Music pumps through the speakers as people drunkenly gyrate on the dancefloor. Dorothea sits at the bar having a drink with Mercedes. They quietly converse with each other as they watch the crowd. Dorothea knocks her head back as she takes one last sip of her drink. The second the glass hits the counter, a man swoops in.

"May I buy you a drink?" He intrudes on their conversation, standing between the two women. He looks at Dorothea, completely missing the look of annoyance chiseled onto her face. This is how she normally looks while talking to men.

"No, thank you. I already have one." Dorothea is used to this by now. Her tone is stern, leaving no room for interpretation.

Still, men can be dense. "You don’t have a drink. A gorgeous woman like you should never have to pay for drinks. Seriously, let me buy you one."

"I don’t want another drink.”

“I think you need another one.” The man is not having it. "At least let me have your number."

"Not interested." Dorothea repeats, hoping this time it will get through to him. If not, she has pepper spray in her purse.

It does not get through. It never does. The man inches closer, putting a hand on her thigh.

"Come dance with me. I'm sure you'll change your mind."

Dorothea pulls his arm off, ready to swing. Something stops her.

"Excuse me, sir." Mercedes butts in, pulling Dorothea close to her. She swats the man’s hand away again. "She said no, and she's taken. Back off."

"I don't see a boyfriend around." The man argues with her. "Why does it matter, baby? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of you? You wish." Mercedes spits. "I will knock you out cold if you don't get away from my girlfriend."

The man blinks. "What?"

Mercedes stands up to glare at him. "I said back off of my woman. Know your place."

Dorothea slips her arm around her friend's waist. The man continues staring for a moment. The gears in his head work overtime trying to process what is happening.

After a moment of thinking, a grin slips onto his face.“So you’ve never had good dick before. I’m gonna change that-”

In a blur of motion, Mercedes decks him in the face. He falls to the floor with a loud crash. With the commotion of the club around them, only a few people notice. A small crowd starts to circle around them. Dorothea stares at the scene in shock.

“Um, we should probably get out of here,” Mercedes says, suddenly seeming like a different person.

Dorothea is way ahead of her. She grabs Mercedes by the hand, and they run outside. The cold night air chills Dorothea. Still, they have no time to worry about the weather. They quickly pile into the back seat of Dorothea’s car. Once the door is closed and locked, they take a moment to recollect themselves. Both women pant from the adrenaline rush.

"You okay, Thea?" Mercedes straightens out her clothes. She checks her friend for any marks or bruises.

“Are _you_ okay?” Dorothea repeats the question. “You literally knocked a man out cold.”

“I did, didn’t I?” The woman laughs. “Well, my hand stings a little bit, but I’m more worried about you than me. Those comments were directed at you.”

“I get that too often to let it bother me anymore.”

“I’ll just have to become your personal bodyguard.”

“Oh, trust me, I can fend for myself.”

“I know. I just want the excuse to see you more often. Plus, I think my raise would be enough to get a bigger apartment.”

“So now you’re using me to get a promotion at work?” Dorothea laughs.

“I may have other motivations.” The comment is quiet enough Dorothea almost misses it.

There is a short moment of silence between them. Tension hangs in the air.

“Hey, Mercie?”

“Yes?”

“Seeing you knock a man out cold was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The statement takes both women by surprise. Dorothea has no idea how those words came out of her mouth. It must be the alcohol talking.

“Would you like me to do it again?” Mercedes wonders.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you do it again. I like the rough side of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Both women are impossibly close. Dorothea stares down at her hands. Mercedes reaches over to take her hands into her own.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks quietly.

Dorothea brings her gaze back up to Mercedes. “I would like that.”

Mercedes kisses her gently on the lips. Dorothea’s eyes flutter shut. Her lips feel incredibly soft against her own. She slips her hand behind the other woman’s back to pull her closer. They both shift into a more comfortable position. Dorothea feels her back hit against the car door as Mercedes slowly climbs her way onto her lap. Dorothea rests her hands on Mercedes’ hips.

Mercedes breaks the kiss first. She stares down at Dorothea. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Me too,” Dorothea says, still out of breath.

“You have such pretty lips.” The woman admires her a moment longer.

“And my lipstick looks quite good on you.”

“Really? What shade do you use? I’ll have to buy some for myself.”

“I’ll just let you borrow more of mine.” Dorothea leans in to kiss her again. This time, harder. Mercedes bites her lip, getting a reaction from the other woman. Her hands play at the hem of Dorothea’s shirt. She eyes Dorothea, looking for consent. Dorothea nods. They both separate for a moment to peel Dorothea’s shirt off. It falls to the floor without a second thought. Immediately, they start making out again. Mercedes trails kisses down Dorothea’s jawline to her neck. Dorothea tilts her head to give the woman better access. Mercedes bites down on her neck, leaving a dark mark.

Dorothea pushes her away and scolds her. “Mercie, I have work tomorrow. Don’t make me spend an hour just trying to cover my neck in concealer.

“Sorry.” The woman apologizes. “I got excited.”

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it. I want revenge. Come here.”

Mercedes lets out an audible gasp as Dorotea bites down on her neck. She makes sure to leave a particularly large mark. She sits back up to admire her work. Her fingers trace over the bruise.

“Happy now?” Mercedes asks.

“No. I want to mark you more. It’s a good look on you.”

“Well, you can always scratch me up where no one else can see.”

Her hand trails down to the hem of her shirt. Dorothea's hand follows her lead. Mercedes sits up to help her slip the shirt off. It falls to the floor haphazardly. Now, both of them sit in the back of Dorothea’s car half naked. Dorothea takes a moment to admire the woman in front of her. Mercedes looks gorgeous. Her swollen lips, her smudged lipstick, the hickey on her neck. The woman is the most beautiful thing she ever laid her eyes on.

“Holy shit.” Is all Dorothea can say. She is left breathless at the sight.

“Is the bra too much?” Mercedes wonders. “It’s not my usual style, but it was on sale.”

“Really? How much?”

“Only twenty bucks.”

“Oh, wow. That’s a good deal.”

“I know, right? And it’s so hard to find cute bras in my size.”

“True! It’s like, do you want tan or black? No other options.”

“We’ll have to go shopping sometime. That would be a fun date! We could pick out outfits for each other!”

“Yes.” Dorothea nods. Her eyes dip down again. She cannot help herself. “How about we figure that out after we finish what we’re doing here?”

“Oh, right!” Mercedes says, “Please continue.”

Dorothea tries to regain her focus. It is easy considering Mercedes sits on top of her half naked. Her breasts look so perfect in her bra. Dorothea can barely contain herself as she pampers them with kisses. Mercedes pulls her directly into her chest, smothering her. Dorothea feels as if she just died and went to heaven. Luckily for her, this is real.

She bites down on a breast, making Mercedes gasp. She arches her back into her. Her arms wrap around her back to pull her closer. Her hips involuntarily grind down on Dorothea’s thigh. She rides her own thigh between Dorothea's legs, making the woman gasp.

“May I?” Mercedes asks. Her hand plays at the hem of Dorothea’s pants.

“Please.”

The two women awkwardly shuffle so Mercedes can slide her pants off. They bunch at her ankles. Neither of them care enough to take them off the rest of the way. They have more pressing matters at hand. Mercedes does not hesitate. Her fingers dive straight into her underwear, feeling the wetness pooled between her legs. She strokes her gently, teasing her a bit. Dorothea muffles a moan.

"It doesn’t take much to get you riled up.” Mercedes comments.

“Just looking at you enough. Have you seen yourself?”

“In the mirror everyday, yes.” The woman answers. “But you’re the real beauty here, and your hair is so soft! What kind of conditioner do you use? Do you wash it every day?”

“Mercie, is this really what we should be talking about when you have two fingers inside me?”

“Oh, sorry. Did you want another one?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

Mercedes kisses her as she rubs her clit. Dorothea leans into her, gripping tight to the woman on top of her. Her breath is hot on her skin. She whimpers into her shoulder as Mercedes brings her closer to climax. Mercedes slows down to make it a longer wait. Dorothea bucks impatiently against her fingers.

“You tease me.” She huffs.

"Patience, dear.” Mercedes whispers into her ear. "I'll give you what you want."

She takes her fingers out, making Dorothea complain. The slick covers them.She teases them over Dorothea’s bruised lips. Slowly, she slips them into her mouth to taste herself. Dorothea opens up slightly for her to slip her fingers inside. She tastes herself thoroughly.

“You’re so pretty.” Mercedes hums.

Dorothea cannot answer because her mouth is being occupied by Mercedes’ fingers. Instead, she gazes at the other woman. Her eyes beg her for mercy. Her body shudders, aching for her touch.

After a while, Mercedes decides she has tortured the woman long enough and takes her fingers back, now wet from her mouth. Mercedes pecks her on her swollen lips and slips her hand back into her underwear. This time, she wastes no time. Dorothea gasps at the sudden stimulation. Mercedes holds her tight as she bucks into her. Her climax comes fast, wrecking her whole body. Mercedes takes her time to milk every ounce of pleasure from her. She knows what she is doing.

"Oh, Mercie." Dorothea bites the woman's neck to suppress her loud moaning. Mercedes feels her heart skip a beat when she calls out her name.

Finally, Dorothea is beat. She hugs the woman close, clinging onto her tightly. Her body twitches from the overstimulation.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mercedes rubs a gentle circle on her back idly.

"More than okay. Your fingers are magical."

"Are you all set, then?" Mercedes asks. "I can take you home. I think most of the alcohol has worn off by now."

“What about you?” Dorothea’s tone changes. Her voice gets lower. “I want to taste you too.”

Mercedes pulls her skirt up to give her access. Her underwear is already soaked. Dorothea rubs her through her underwear.

“Can we try something stupid?” Dorothea says suddenly.

“Always. What is it?”

“I want you to ride my face.”

“In a car?”

“I just need to taste you, Mercie.” She goes in for another kiss. Mercedes kisses her back with equal fervor. Dorothea starts tugging at the woman’s stockings. In the heat of the moment, she accidentally rips them. She freezes.

Mercedes seems unphased. “It happens. Keep going.”

Dorothea nods and pulls her underwear off next. Mercedes starts pushing her downward. Dorothea feels her back hit the carseat. Mercedes positions herself above her. She hikes her skirt up, giving the other woman an exhilarating view. Dorothea grips both her thighs and pulls her closer. Her tongue works magic on Mercedes’ clit. Mercedes grinds down on her face, making loud inhuman noises. She screams out a string of obscenities as she reaches her climax. She nearly crushes Dorothea between her thighs, but she does not seem to mind it. Finally, Mercedes comes down from her high. She immediately hits her head on the ceiling of the car.

“Ow.” She rubs her head and sits down next to Dorothea. Both women break out laughing. Eventually, they both calm down. Mercedes hugs Dorothea. They sit wrapped in each other’s arms for a while.

"I never thought you would be so loud,” Dorothea says, breaking the silence.

The other woman blushes. "Sorry. I’ll try to be quieter next time.”

"No." She stops her. "It's a good thing. It's sexy."

"You're sexy."

"I know." Dorothea smiles at her. "We should do this more often."

“Like friends with benefits? That’s not really my thing.”

“I was hoping for something more.”

“Do you want my insurance too?”

“I meant I’d like to ask you out on a date. As girlfriends.”

“Oh, you want to date me?” Mercedes gasps.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all.”

"So if I ask you out, you’ll say yes?" Dorothea asks her.

"Ask me and find out." The other woman teases.

Dorothea rolls her eyes, hiding a smile. "Dinner and a movie, then?”

Mercedes taps her chin and she pretends to contemplate her answer. “That would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed it check out my twit [here](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel) for updates, shit posts, and maybe get to influence what i write next :o
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope u have a great day!


End file.
